Let's Play A Love Scene
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: She looked at him, then at the scripts in their hands. A soft, forced laugh escaped her throat, and she forced a smile. "A...a love scene?" Fiyeraba. Musical. Shiz-era.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's Play a Love Scene**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: She looked at him, then at the scripts in their hands. A soft, forced laugh escaped her throat, and she forced a smile. "A...a love scene?" Fiyeraba. Musical. Shiz-era.**

**A/N: The title comes from the song of the same name, from the stage version of _Fame_.**

She looked at him, then at the scripts in their hands. A soft, forced laugh escaped her throat, and she forced a smile.

"A...a love scene?"

Their professor nodded, and turned to the rest of the class.

"Now, I trust you've all looked through the play you chose, and now, I want you and your partner to pick a scene and rehearse it. I've assigned each pair a certain _type_ of scene, and I now want you and your partner to chose the type of scene from the play you have." He went through each couple, listing off the types of scenes. "Miss Milla and Miss Serta: a mother-daughter scene. Miss Katila and Master Avaric: a comedic scene. Miss Glinda and Master Boq: a dramatic scene...." He continued, finally ending with them. "....and Miss Elphaba and Master Fiyero: a love scene."

He shot a glance at the last pair, as Elphaba slid lower in her seat, and Fiyero averted his eyes. "Now, I want you all to choose your scene, and start rehearsing. You will performing these at next class, on Monday, and I want props, costumes, whatever you think would be appropriate for the scene you choose. All right? Any questions?"

Elphaba's hand shot into the air.

"Yes, Miss Elphaba?"

"Um...do...do we have to...kiss?" The rest of the class laughed softly at her embarassment. _Please say no!_

"Yes, you have to kiss."

"Oh. Okay." She slunk further into her seat, and Fiyero ducked his head in embarassment.

"Any more questions? No? All right, see you all Monday."

With that, the class dispersed. As Elphaba and her friends left the classroom, Fiyero took her hand, out of habit, more than anything.

"A love scene? Why do _we_ have to do a love scene? Why couldn't we do a comedic scene or a dramatic scene?" The others rolled their eyes at Elphaba's hysterics. Soon, they made it to the cafeteria, got lunch, and took a seat.

"Boq and I are doing a scene from _Hamlet_." Glinda said.

"What about you, Milla?"

"One of the scenes from _Romeo and Juliet_. You?"

"We were thinking either _Othello_ or_ Anthony and Cleopatra_." Elphaba replied, as she watched Fiyero thumb through his copy of _Anthony and Cleopatra._

_"Anthony and Cleopatra?_ You two should do that one!"

"Why?" Came the unison question.

"Because....Fiyero, you'd be perfect as Anthony! And Elphie would make the most exotic Cleopatra!" Glinda squealed.

"But which scene would we do? I don't think they kiss in this play." Elphaba said.

"Well, there's Act One, Scene two."

She read through it silently.

"It doesn't say whether they kiss or not."

"Well, we could add the kiss in."

She shrugged.

"Maybe." The flipped through the scripts in silence.

"Fae, how about this?"

"What?" She asked, looking up from her salad.

"Act Three. Scene eleven." Quickly, Elphaba flipped to it.

"They actually kiss in that one." He nodded. "And in Act Four, Scene four. At the end when he leaves to fight, but still..."

"And in Act Four, scene fifteen....and that scene ends with his death." Elphaba nodded.

"What's Act Four, scene four?" Glinda asked.

"Anthony's going off to war, and they share a kiss goodbye." Fiyero wrinkled his nose.

"And Act three, scene eleven? What's that one?"

"She begs his forgiveness, and they kiss."

"Maybe...and the last scene is when Anthony dies."

"Both of those would be _so_ romantic." Glinda said, as she squeezed Boq's hand.

"I don't care. I just want to get this assignment over with." Elphaba said.

"Me too." Fiyero agreed.

"Well, you have two choices."

"All right," Elphaba muttered, going back and forth between the two. "Let's just...do the forgiveness scene."

Fiyero sighed.

"Sounds good to me. I don't really care."

Glinda raised an eyebrow.

"You both should care. This scene is _ten percent of your grade_."

Both groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Shakespeare's _Anthony and Cleopatra_....**

Later that afternoon, the two found themselves in the library, in front of the fireplace, both silently reading through their lines.

"Should we start?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well, go on."

He looked up at her.

"What?"

"You start."

"Oh, right. Wait....where are we going to start?"

They read through the scene.

"We need another actor. Well, I...I'm sure Boq or Avaric wouldn't mind filling in. He'd have a couple lines, and then the rest would be us." She said. He nodded.

"I'll ask them tomorrow." After a moment, he muttered, "I can't believe Professor Sintar assigned _us_ the love scene." She snorted.

"I know. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Professor Sintar was trying to fix us up-" She stopped, and met Fiyero's eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, before coming to the same conclusion.

"No way!"

Then, she brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, and returned to the script.

"Okay. So...where should we start?"

"Well....let's....we'll start originally with your line, 'Well, then sustain me. Oh!' And then Boq or whoever will say his line, and, help you over, and leave. So...let's start from..."

"From your line after Eros says, 'Sire, the Queen'?" He nodded, and cleared his throat nervously.

_"O, whither hast thou led me, Egypt? See,  
How I convey my shame out of thine eyes  
By looking back what I have left behind  
'Stroy'd in dishonour."_

Once he finished his line, Elphaba started hers, nervously twisting a strand of raven hair around her finger.

_"O my lord, my lord,  
Forgive my fearful sails! I little thought  
You would have follow'd."_

He chuckled softly at the panic in her voice, before going to his lines. She watched him.

_"Egypt, thou knew'st too well  
My heart was to thy rudder tied by the strings,  
And thou shouldst tow me after: o'er my spirit  
Thy full supremacy thou knew'st, and that  
Thy beck might from the bidding of the gods  
Command me."_

She leaned forward, placing a hand on his knee.

_"Oh, my pardon!"_

He jumped, before realizing that she was acting. Nervously, he searched for the next line.

"Now I must." She whispered. He looked into her eyes; her hand still rested on his knee.

"What?" She nodded at his script.

"Now I must. It's your next line." Suddenly, he looked down at the script, finding his place.

"Oh, right. Thanks." She nodded, waiting.

_"Now I must  
To the young man send humble treaties, dodge  
And palter in the shifts of lowness; who  
With half the bulk o' the world play'd as I pleased,  
Making and marring fortunes. You did know  
How much you were my conqueror; and that  
My sword, made weak by my affection, would  
Obey it on all cause."_

_"Pardon, pardon!"_ She cried, leaning closer. He joined her, their lips inches apart.

_"Fall not a tear, I say; one of them rates  
All that is won and lost: give me a kiss:"_

Slowly, they closed the gap, but before they could connect, a throat cleared, and they jumped apart, turning, to see the librarian standing over them, and the other students in the library watching them.

_"What is going on here?"_

"Um...uh...."

"W...we...." Both stammered, holding up their scripts. Unfazed, she grabbed both their hands, and pulled them up, before shoving them towards the door.

"There are no public displays of affection in the library! Out! Both of you!"

Standing outside the library doors, Elphaba looked at him.

"Well, what now?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Elphaba plopped down on the sofa in Fiyero's dorm. She looked up when he came back into the room.

"Well, I talked to Boq, he said he'd be glad to help."

"That's great." He nodded.

"So...should we rehearse again?" After a moment, she nodded, silent.

Silent, he joined her, opening to the marked page.

"Ready?" She nodded.

He cleared his throat, silently reading Eros's line.

_"O, whither hast thou led me, Egypt? See,  
How I convey my shame out of thine eyes  
By looking back what I have left behind  
'Stroy'd in dishonour."_

She scooted closer to him, before propping her elbow onto the back of the sofa.

_"O my lord, my lord,  
Forgive my fearful sails! I little thought  
You would have follow'd."_

Quickly, he glanced at his next line, before looking up at Elphaba. Oz, she was beautiful.

_"Egypt, thou knew'st too well  
My heart was to thy rudder tied by the strings,  
And thou shouldst tow me after: o'er my spirit  
Thy full supremacy thou knew'st, and that  
Thy beck might from the bidding of the gods  
Command me." _

She bit her lip, before scooting closer and again laying her hand on his knee. Then, she looked into his eyes, panic etched on her face. He blushed. She was a good actress.

_"O, my pardon!"_

He removed her hand from his knee, backing up.

_"Now I must  
To the young man send humble treaties, dodge  
And palter in the shifts of lowness; who  
With half the bulk o' the world play'd as I pleased,  
Making and marring fortunes. You did know  
How much you were my conqueror; and that  
My sword, made weak by my affection, would  
Obey it on all cause."_

She followed, panic clear in her beautiful eyes, and she reached out for his hands this time.

_"Pardon, pardon!"_

He noticed tears start to form in her eyes, and as one slowly slid down her cheek, he sighed. Then, he reached out, gently wiping the tear off her cheek, his voice soft.

_"Fall not a tear, I say; one of them rates  
All that is won and lost: give me a kiss;"_

The last phrase was said so softly, that she almost didn't hear it. By now, she was leaning into his arms, their faces inches apart.

"What?" She whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Kiss me." He replied just as softly. Slowly, she leaned close, closing the gap between them. The scripts fell from their hands, as they gave in to the passion of the lovers of Egypt and Rome. Soon, however, the Egyptian queen and the Roman general faded away, leaving the Vinkun prince and the Govenor's daughter in their wake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: _Hamlet and Taming of the Shrew _are Shakespeare's.**

Monday rolled around, and with it, their theater class.

Everyone came dressed in Shakespearean costumes, with props and make up in tow. It was as class was beginning that Elphaba slipped into the room and took a seat next to Fiyero. He glanced at her, before doing a double take.

"Fae, you're supposed to come in costume." She looked at him.

"I know. I am." He raised an eyebrow.

"No you are-" He didn't finish, seeing as Professor Sintar called the first pair up. Everyone noticed that it was Boq and Glinda. Boq was dressed in a pair of trunk hose, and a dark green doublet. Glinda wore a rose-colored gown with a white forepart and undersleeves, and her short golden hair was in wild, insane curls. Once they reached the stage, they turned to the rest of the class, before introducing themselves.

"I'm Boq Keraq."

"And I'm Glinda Upland."

"And, we will be doing a dramatic scene from the play, _Hamlet_. The scene we are going to do for you today is from Act Three, Scene One."

"And, this is the scene where Hamlet tells Ophelia that he never loved her, and that she did nothing but basically string him along. I will be playing Ophelia"

"And I will be playing the roll of Hamlet." They waited for the professor to finish writing, and began when he nodded for them to. Glinda hurried offstage, and came back, carrying a few things in her arms.

_"Good my lord,  
How does your honour for this many a day?"_

Boq looked up at her.

_"I humbly thank you; well, well, well."_

Glinda held out the trinkets.

_"My lord, I have remembrances of yours,  
That I have longed long to re-deliver;  
I pray you..."_

Elphaba leaned close to Fiyero.

"She certainly fits the role of Ophelia well, doesn't she?" She asked, glancing back at her best friend.

"She does....in a sense."

"What do you mean?"

"She has the beauty down, but not the capability of being insane."

They continued to converse silently, before Boq's shout of insanity broke it up.

_"Get thee to a nunnery: why wouldst thou be a  
breeder of sinners? I am myself indifferent honest;  
but yet I could accuse me of such things that it  
were better my mother had not borne me: I am very  
proud, revengeful, ambitious, with more offences at  
my beck than I have thoughts to put them in,  
imagination to give them shape, or time to act them  
in. What should such fellows as I do crawling  
between earth and heaven? We are arrant knaves,  
all; believe none of us. Go thy ways to a nunnery.  
Where's your father?"_Elphaba looked back at Fiyero.

"He's good."

"I know."

"Maybe he should consider switching majors."

_"....I have heard of your paintings too, well enough; God  
has given you one face, and you make yourselves  
another: you jig, you amble, and you lisp, and  
nick-name God's creatures, and make your wantonness  
your ignorance. Go to, I'll no more on't; it hath  
made me mad. I say, we will have no more marriages:  
those that are married already, all but one, shall  
live; the rest shall keep as they are. To a  
nunnery, go."_

With that, he left, leaving Glinda watching, shaken. Slowly, she turned to the audience, saying her lines slowly, as if to calm her racing heart.

_"O, what a noble mind is here o'erthrown!  
The courtier's, soldier's, scholar's, eye, tongue, sword;  
The expectancy and rose of the fair state,  
The glass of fashion and the mould of form,  
The observed of all observers, quite, quite down!  
And I, of ladies most deject and wretched,  
That suck'd the honey of his music vows,  
Now see that noble and most sovereign reason,  
Like sweet bells jangled, out of tune and harsh;  
That unmatch'd form and feature of blown youth  
Blasted with ecstasy: O, woe is me,  
To have seen what I have seen, see what I see!"_

She finished, and the class slowly broke into applause. Once the two took their bows and sat down, Sintar called the other groups up. Finally, he got to the last two.

"All right, Miss Katila and Master Avaric?"

Quickly, the two came down to the stage. Katila and Avaric were dressed similar to the costumes Glinda and Boq had worn.

"Hi. I'm Katila Pur."

"And I'm Avaric Heztar."

"And we are doing Scene one, from Act two of _The Taming of the Shrew_, starting from Katherine's entrance. I will be playing Katherine-"

"And I will be playing Petruchio."

After recieving the okay to start, they did. The others watched, laughing when appropriate. Elphaba looked up at Fiyero, nudging him gently.

"What?" He asked, turning to her.

"Remind you of someone?"

_"....Come, come, you wasp; i' faith, you are too angry."  
_  
She flew at him

_"If I be waspish, best beware my sting."_

He laughed.

_"My remedy is then, to pluck it out."_

"Ay, if the fool could find it where it lies,"

"Who knows not where a wasp does  
wear his sting? In his tail."

Katila wrinkled her nose.

_"In his tongue."  
_  
"Not funny, Fae."

He looked at her. She smirked. They looked up when Katila slapped him, before turning back to their conversation.

"She reminds me more of you." He whispered.

A smirk appeared on her face, and she rolled her eyes.

"I haven't hit you yet."

"_Yet?_ Does that mean you're_ going_ to hit me?" He asked.

"Maybe."

Finally, Avaric and Katila finished, to applause and laughter. As the two took their seats, Sintar turned to the last couple.

"Very well done. Now...Miss Elphaba? Master Fiyero?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: _Anthony and Cleopatra_ is Shakespeare's.**

**A/N: Actress Brittany Murphy died! She was one of my favorite actresses, I loved her in _Uptown Girls_ and _Just Married_. You will be missed, Brittany. My condolences go out to her family!**

Slowly, Elphaba and Fiyero looked at each other.

"Ready?"

Slowly, she nodded.

"Ready."

They went to the stage, waiting for Sintar to finish writing before speaking.

"Um...hello. I'm Elphaba Thropp."

"And I'm Fiyero Tiggular."

"And...we will be doing a scene from the third act of Anthony and Cleopatra, scene eleven. It is the scene where Cleopatra begs Anthony's forgiveness after battle."

"Avaric will also be playing the role of Eros for us. I will be playing Anthony-"

"And I am portaying the role of Cleopatra." Sintar finished writing, before nodding for them to begin.

They had decided to use two of the first lines in the scene to make it slightly longer than it was originally. As they turned to head offstage, Elphaba began undoing the clasp of her cloak. When she got into the wings, she'd taken it off completely. Taking a deep breath, Fiyero took a seat on one of the benches, waiting for Elphaba's entrance. After a few moments, the young woman staggered on, with Avaric's help.

_"Well then, sustain me: O!"  
_  
Avaric helped her to her feet after she slowly crumpled to her knees. As they moved to Fiyero, he spoke.

_"Most noble sir, arise; the queen approaches:  
Her head's declined, and death will seize her, but  
Your comfort makes the rescue."_

Fiyero didn't look up, instead, turned towards the audience, away from them.

_"I have offended reputation,  
A most unnoble swerving."_

_"Sir, the queen."_

Once Avaric helped her to the bench, he left, leaving them alone. It was only then, when Fiyero looked up. The woman in front of him, wasn't the same woman he'd been working with for the last week on this scene. No, this woman was a gorgeous, green-skinned goddess. He heard gasps of amazement coming from his classmates. And he could see why.

Elphaba was dressed in a long, flowing white skirt, that had a gold belt studded with jewels around her waist, which dipped into a small 'u' underneath her naval. The top she wore fitted underneath her breasts, and went over her shoulders, leaving her arms exposed. Her long, raven hair was straight, and she wore a jeweled headband in her hair, with gold bangles on her arms, and sandals on her feet.

She waited a moment, he started, shocked at the beauty before him, and stammered his next line.

_"O....O, whither hast thou led me, Egypt? See,  
How I convey my shame out of thine eyes  
By looking back what I have left behind  
'Stroy'd in dishonour."_

Slowly, she knelt next to him, reaching out to take his hands.

_"O my lord, my lord,  
Forgive my fearful sails! I little thought  
You would have follow'd."_

He looked into her eyes, seeing the reassurance to go on. Sighing, he pulled away and turned from her.

_"Egypt, thou knew'st too well  
My heart was to thy rudder tied by the strings,  
And thou shouldst tow me after: o'er my spirit  
Thy full supremacy thou knew'st, and that  
Thy beck might from the bidding of the gods  
Command me."_

Quickly, Elphaba climbed to her feet, and sat next to him, scooting closer as he backed up. Then, she reached out, laying a hand on his knee, and looking into his eyes. Panic and fear were etched in those brown orbs.

_"O, my pardon!"_

Once again, he moved away, removing her hand as she followed. His heart was roaring in his ears at the close proxminity of the beautiful Egyptian goddess before him.

_"Now I must  
To the young man send humble treaties, dodge  
And palter in the shifts of lowness; who  
With half the bulk o' the world play'd as I pleased,  
Making and marring fortunes. You did know  
How much you were my conqueror; and that  
My sword, made weak by my affection, would  
Obey it on all cause."_

_"Pardon, pardon!"_

As he heard that line, he looked up, seeing tears slowly start to course down her emerald cheeks. Gently, he reached up,wiping them away, and then, in a soft stage whisper, he replied,

_"Fall not a tear, I say; one of them rates  
All that is won and lost: give me a kiss;"_

He wasn't acting now, and neither was she; so caught up in the tragic beauty of their affair were they, that the theater and class seemed to fall away, leaving only the young Roman general and the enchanting Egyptian queen. Slowly, he lowered his mouth to hers, drinking in her taste. Her arms went around his neck, and his encircled her gorgeous waist, as they reveled in the taste of each other. Reluctantly, they soon pulled apart, before sharing another chaste kiss. It was then that Elphaba broke the spell.

"Your line."

He looked into her beautiful ochre lined eyes.

"What?"

"It's your line."

"Oh. Right." And he kissed her again.

"We can never get past that one line, can we?" She asked, as the class erupted in applause and cheers.

"I guess we can't."

As he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again, they both decided that maybe it wasn't so bad.

Playing a love scene.


End file.
